Jeffrey Combs
|birthplace = Oxnard, CA |family = Alice Cadogan Stephanie Combs |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Jeffrey Alan Combs is an American actor and voice actor known for his roles in horror movies, the Star Trek franchise, and the DC Animated Universe television franchise. Biography Combs was born in Oxnard, California, on September 9, 1954, and was raised in Lompoc. He attended the Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, and later the Professional Actor's Training Program at the University of Washington. He also attended and graduated from Lompoc High School. After performing in playhouses on the West Coast for several years, Combs moved to Los Angeles in 1980 and landed his first role in the 1981 film Honky Tonk Freeway, portraying an unnamed drive-in teller. His first horror film role came two years later, in Frightmare. Combs's later starred as Herbert West, the main character in the movie Re-Animator, a role which he has reprised in the film's two sequels. He also portrayed author H.P. Lovecraft, who created the Herbert West character, in Necronomicon: Book of the Dead. Combs also starred in several other horror films, including eight H.P. Lovecraft adaptations, FeardotCom, House on Haunted Hill, I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, and The Frighteners In addition to horror movies, Combs has starred in roles in many sci-fi TV series. He starred as the telepath Harriman Gray in Babylon 5. In August 2005, he appeared for the first time on the sci-fi series The 4400 as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff, which would become a recurring role by the following year. In early 2007, he played a highly fictionalized Edgar Allan Poe in an episode of Masters of Horror. Combs has also done extensive voice work, providing the voice of supervillain The Scarecrow in the 1997 animated TV series The New Batman Adventures. He continued his work in the so-called DC Animated Universe several years later, with a recurring role as The Question in Justice League Unlimited. Combs also provided the voice of Ratchet on the CGI-animated series Transformers: Prime. He also narrated the twenty-fifth anniversary of Re-Animator at the 2010 Fantasia International Film Festival. Combs also provided his voice for the films The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated. On July 2009, Combs reprised his role as Edgar Allan Poe in a one-man theatrical show entitled Nevermore...an Evening with Edgar Allan Poe at The Steve Allen Theater in Hollywood, California. Although it was only supposed to run for a month, the show enjoyed a great amount of success and sold-out tickets, and was subsequently extended four times. The show closed its run in Los Angeles on December 19, 2009, and had its East Coast debut on January 23-24, 2010, at Westminster Hall in Baltimore, Maryland, the final resting place of Poe. A tour of Nevermore is now in the works, with stops possibly including Chicago, New York, and Seattle, and a confirmed two-date run in San Diego in February. On television, Combs enjoyed critical and popular success portraying alien characters on the various modern Star Trek incarnations, beginning in 1994 with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in 2000 with Star Trek: Voyager, and in 2001 with Star Trek: Enterprise. He has played nine different onscreen roles in the Star Trek universe, the largest of which was his regular role on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as the Vorta clone Weyoun. Combs has said that Weyoun was his favorite Star Trek role, and he had a great deal of input in developing the character. On Criminal Minds Combs portrayed serial killer John Nichols in the Season Nine episode "The Black Queen". Filmography *Injustice 2 (2017) - Brainiac (voice) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 4 episodes (2012-2016) - Dr. Victor "The Rat King" Falco (voice) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise - 2 episodes (2016) - Ratchet (voice) *Art School of Horrors (2015) - Olmstead *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Mainframe/Referee (voice) *Gotham - 2 episodes (2015) - Office Manager *Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) - Fritz Bruchschnauser/Howard Belch *Suburban Gothic (2014) - Dr. Carpenter *Ben 10: Omniverse - 2 episodes (2014) - Kuphulu (voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Black Queen" (2014) TV episode - John Nichols *Doom Patrol - 3 episodes (2013) - Chief/Mr. Morden (voice) *Motivational Growth (2013) - The Mold (voice) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (203) - The Leader (voice, credited as Jeff Combs) *The Penny Dreadful Picture Show (2013) - Brady *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Ratchet (voice) *Transformers Prime - 56 episodes (2010-2013) - Ratchet/MECH #1 (voice) *Favor (2013) - Tad Harrison *Elf-Man (2012) - Mickey *Transformers Prime: The Game (2012) - Ratchet (voice) *Would You Rather (2012) - Shepard Lambrick *The Secret World (2012) - Hayden Montag/Charles Zurn (voice) *Femme Fatales (2012) - The Interrogator (voice) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - 5 episodes (2010-2012) - Samuel "The Leader" Sterns (voice) *Thundercats (2012) - Soul Sever (voice) *Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation (2012) - Harold Tovar *Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012) - Frank Baum *The Witches of Oz - 2 episodes (2011) - Frank *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - H.P. Hatecraft (voice) *American Bandits: Frank and Jesse James (2010) - Ed Bass *Urgency (2010) - Sumner *The United Monster Talent Agency (2010) - Wolfman Cameraman *Chadam - 6 episodes (2010) - Viceroy *The Dunwich Horror (2009) - Wilbur *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Kite Man (voice) *Dark House (2009) - Walston *Parasomnia (2008) - Det. Garrett *Cold Case (2008) - Sly Borden *Return to House on Haunted Hill (2007) - Dr. Richard Benjamin Vannacutt *The 4400 - 15 episodes (2005-2007) - Kevin Burkhoff *Stuck (2007) - 911 Operator (voice) *Brutal (2007) - Sheriff Jimmy *California Eddie (2007) - Eddie's Dad *The Wizard of Gore (2007) - The Geek *The Attackmen (2007) - Mr. Simms *Masters of Horror (2007) - Edgar Allan Poe *Blackwater Valley Exorcism (2006) - The Sheriff *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Gyrus Krinkle (voice) *Voodoo Moon (2006) - Frank Taggert *Abominable (2006) - Clerk *Satanic (2006) - Detective Joyner *Justice League Unlimited - 5 episodes (2004-2006) - Vic "The Question" Sage/Assistant/Dr. Moon (voice) *The Batman (2005) - Chlorogene Employee/Officer 1 (voice) *Edmond (2005) - Desk Clerk *SharkMan (2005) - Dr. Preston King *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) - Commander Thy'lek Shran/Krem *All Souls Day: Dia de los Muertos (2005) - Thomas White *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Dr. Dale Sterling *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Dr. Jonathan "The Scarecrow" Crane (voice) *Spider-Man - 2 episodes (2003) - Dr. Zellner / Professor (voice) *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Commander Suldok (voice) *She Spies (2003) - Indigo *Beyond Re-Animator (2003) - Dr. Herbert West *The Twilight Zone (2003) - Harry Radditch *Feardotcom (2002) - Styles *Contagion (2002) - Brown (credited as Jeffery Combs) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars (2001) - Weyoun *FreakyLinks (2001) - Coroner *The Attic Expeditions (2001) - Dr. Ek *Faust (2000) - Lt. Dan Margolies *Martial Law (2000) - Antoine Trembel *Star Trek: Voyager (2000) - Penk *House on Haunted Hill (1999) - Dr. Richard Benjamin Vannacutt *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - 32 episodes (1994-1999) - Weyoun/Brunt/Officer Mulkahey/Tiron *Poseidon's Fury: Escape from the Lost City (1999) - Lord Darkennon (2001-) *The Net (1999) - Max Copernicus *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Mr. Brooks *Caught Up (1998) - Security Guard *Spoiler (1998) - Captain *Time Tracers (1997) - Dr. Carrington *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Dr. Jonathan "The Scarecrow" Crane *Perversions of Science (1997) - 50557 *Snide and Prejudice (1997) - Therapist Meissner *Aliens: Ride at the Speed of Fright (1996) - Hyer *The Single Guy (1996) - Klein *Cyberstalker (1996) - Andy Coberman *The Frighteners (1996) - Milton Dammers *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Montgomery Clift *Castle Freak (1995) - John Reilly *Dillinger and Capone (1995) - Gilroy *Felony (1994) - Bill Knight *Love and a .45 (1994) - Dinosaur Bob *Lurking Fear (1994) - Dr. Haggis *Babylon 5 (1994) - Harriman Gray *Sisters (1994) - Derek Cotts *Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero (1994) - Roger Shector *Necronomicon: Book of Dead (1993) - H.P. Lovecraft (wraparound) *Fortress (1992) - D-Day *Doctor Mordrid (1992) - Dr. Mordrid *Death Falls (1991) - Lonnie Hawks *Life Goes On (1991) - Burk Clifton *Trancers II (1991) - Dr. Pyle *The Flash (1991) - Jimmy Swain *The Guyver (1991) - Doctor East *The Pit and the Pendulum (1991) - Francisco *Hunter (1991) - James Wilkens *Bride of Re-Animator (1989) - Dr. Herbert West *Robot Jox (1989) - 1st Prole *Freddy's Nightmares (1989) - Ralph *Pulse Pounders (1988) - Jonathan (The Evil Clergyman sequence) *The Phantom Empire (1988) - Andrew Paris *Dead Man Walking (1988) - Chaz (credited as Jeffrey Combs, Jeffery Combs) *Cellar Dweller (1988) - Colin Childress *Jake and the Fatman (1988) - Alan Shuba *Houston Knights (1987) - Frank Stark *Beauty and the Beast (1987) - Python *Cyclone (1987) - Rick Davenport *From Beyond (1986) - Crawford Tillinghast *Re-Animator (1985) - Herbert West *The Man with Two Brains (1983) - Dr. Jones *The Mississippi (1983) - Jeff *American Playhouse (1983) - Henry Antrobus *Frightmare (1983) - Stu *Whose Life Is It Anyway? (1981) - 1st Year Intern *Honky Tonk Freeway (1981) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors